mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake/Gallery
Season two Baby Cakes Mr. Cake Pleases Fans With Pony Genetics S02E13.png|About to explain the family tree. (And hopefully explain why ponies need to shave.) Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png|This is why you should never let Pinkie Pie near newborn foals. Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png|The twins are sleeping while Daddy is doing what seems to be keeping an eye out for the serious Nurse. Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png|Redheart says "Be quiet". Mr. Cake can't be that bad S2E13.png|Look at them sleep. Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Watch out! She's rabid! Pound Cake sleeping S2E13.png|A pegasus? Pumpkin Cake asleep S2E13.png|and a unicorn? Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png|Having fun in the background. Pumpkin & Pound Cake being adorable S2E13.png|Being adorable. Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png|Hey it's Pinkie. Pinkie Pie to Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|For me? Pinkie Pie smiling at twins S2E13.png|And me? Pinkie Pie time sure flies S2E13.png|Hmmm...happy! Pinkie Pie you were born S2E13.png|Yaaaaaaaay! Happy!! Pumpkin Cake party hat S2E13.png|Party baby. Pinkie Monthiversary S02E13.png|Don't we all wish Pinkie Pie jumped out of our Monthiversary cake? Pinkie Pie fine finish S2E13.png|Right on cue. Pinkie Pie with pride S2E13.png|Laughing adorably. Play Time! S02E13.png|Pinkie Pie is having fun with the babies. Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png|Happy twins with a happy Pinkie Pie. Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png|We love it! Pound Cake smiling ID S2E13.png|Happy baby. Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png|Pinkie don't stop entertaining us! Pinkie Pie holding Pound Cake S2E13.png|Hey whose holding me? Pinkie Pie I mean S2E13.png|That's what you get for smelling me. Pound & Pumpkin Cake all smiles S2E13.png|All smiles for daddy. Baby Cakes laughing S2E13.png|ROTFL Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png|Happy and clean. Pinkie Pie big breakfast S2E13.png|We're hungry. Pound & Pumpkin Cake open mouths S2E13.png|Open wide you two. Pound & Pumpkin Cake chowing down S2E13.png|Chowing down. Laughing Baby Cakes S2E13.png|Pumpkin and Pound are having a lot of fun. Pound & Pumpkin Cake too full S2E13.png|We're full or a little too full. Pinkie Pie curious smile S2E13.png|Don't look at us Pinkie! Pinkie Pie what's happening S2E13.png|Big cute cheeks Pumpkin cake has. Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Wrong idea, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png|Thanks daddy. Pound Cake trips S2E13.png|Poor fella. Pound Cake sees blocks S2E13.png|Heeeey, blocks! Pound Cake going to pound S2E13.png|I'm gonna pound this! Pound Cake obliterates tower of blocks S2E13.png|Obliteration!!!! Pound Cake more pounding S2E13.png|Pound Cake smash! Mrs. Cake catches Pound Cake S2E13.png|Caught by mommy. Mrs. Cake no pounding things S2E13.png|Pound Cake listening to mommy. Pound Cake yes mommy S2E13.png|Yes mommy. Pumpkin Cake having fun S2E13.png|FUN!! Pumpkin Cake curious S2E13.png|Curiosity in the young foal. PumpkinCake with talc powder S2E13.png|Nom! Mrs. Cake removes talc powder S2E13.png|No! Pumpkin Cake near sad face S2E13.png|Near sad face. Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png|Pound Cake being adorable. Mrs. Cake great cinnamon sticks S2E13.png|Still adorable. Mr. & Mrs. Cake super alarmed S2E13.png|Even Pound Cake is getting worried thanks to mommy and daddy. Pinkie Pie watching bad news S2E13.png|My mind isn't fully developed so I don't understand what's going on. Pinkie Pie knows where this is going S2E13.png|Pinkie tell me what's happening. Mr. Cake quick honeybun S2E13.png|Hey are we going somewhere? Mr. Cake find a babysitter S2E13.png|Yay, we are going somewhere. Pound Cake happy no matter what S2E13.png|Pound Cake always in good spirits. Mrs. Cake got you too S2E13.png|I'm going in! Mr. and Mrs. Cake hoping Fluttershy will foalsit for them S2E13.png|All smiles. Mrs. Cake such short notice S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake being cute. Fluttershy you understand S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake doesn't seem to mind the inconvenience. Mr. & Mrs. Cake high hopes S2E13.png|Pound Cake, on the side of Mrs.Cake. Mr. & Mrs. Cake guess not S2E13.png|At least Pound still looks happy. Caterpillar prevention S02E13.png|An odd scene... Mr. & Mrs. Cake see weird happening S2E13.png|No apples for you! Mr. & Mrs. Cake concerned S2E13.png|Now they're concerned. Mr. & Mrs. Cake perhaps Rarity S2E13.png|All frowns. Mr. & Mrs. Cake hopeless sigh S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake not very much in-tuned with enthusiasm. How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm S02E13.png|Even Pumpkin seems concerned about Pinkie's over-enthusiasm. Mr. & Mrs. Cake last choice S2E13.png|Do you think Discord is available? Mr. Cake forced sigh S2E13.png|Yay we're getting Pinkie Pie. Mr. Cake Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|The twins are loving this! Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png|Pinkie...no. Pinkie Pie there goes Mrs. Cake S2E13.png|There goes mommy. Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Hey where's daddy? Pumpkin Cake laughing S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake laughing. Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png|There's daddy! Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png|Pound Cake doesn't seem to feel daddy's anxiety. Pinkie Pie eyes cake S2E13.png|A big cake is what Pumpkin Cake sees. Pinkie Pie quite the list S2E13.png|Pound and Pumpkin Cake are pretty astonished by the list. Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png|Say the same too, Maybe. Pinkie Pie catches herself S2E13.png|What? Pinkie Pie consider it done S2E13.png|Good. Pound & Pumpkin Cake saddened S2E13.png|We...want...mommy! Baby Cakes S2E13 Crying.png|Uwaaaaaah!! Pinkie Pie look, look! S2E13.png|Bawling! Pound & Pumpkin Cake look where S2E13.png|Look where? Pound & Pumpkin Cake is she serious S2E13.png|Is she serious!? Pound & Pumpkin crying some more S2E13.png|We're just gonna cry! Pumpkin Cake sweet mercy S2E13.png|Sweet mercy!! Don't eat us! Pound & Pumpkin Cake crying again S2E13.png|Just cry! Baby Cakes sitting at a table S2E13.png|Where did she get a table our size? (You'll get used to it, by your first birthday you won't even wonder anymore) Pound & Pumpkin Cake watch what S2E13.png|Watch what? Pound & Pumpkin Cake okay weird S2E13.png|Okay...weird. Pumpkin wants to eat S2E13.png|Nuh-uh-uh, Pumpkin Cake... Pound & Pumpkin Cake didn't get it S2E13.png|We didn't get it one bit. Pinkie Pie getting awkward S2E13.png|Ok...what's going to happen next? Pound & Pumpkin Cake just no S2E13.png|NO! NO! DEAR CELESTIA NO!! Pinkie Pie kicks stuff away S2E13.png|Really crying! Pinkie as a pig S2E13.png|Stranger danger: It's a pig disguised as Pinkie Pie! Pound Cake no words S2E13.png|Pound Cake has nothing to say. Pound & Pumpkin Cake almost agitated S2E13.png|Bleh! Baby Cakes wondering what Pinkie is doing S2E13.png|~What is she doing?! Dancing, I think.~ Flour Power S02E13.png|Pinkie Flour Pie Pound & Pumpkin Cake cute laughing S2E13.png|We're laughing at you and we can because we're adorable little foals. Baby Cakes waiting for dinner S2E13.png|Hoof-in-mouth disease can set in at an early age. Pinkie Pie ooky dooky S2E13.png|Food is here. Pinkie Pie eat up S2E13.png|What in the world is this? Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's this S2E13.png|What in the heck is this? Pound and Pumpkin Acting Cute S02E13.png|Great reaction faces. Baby Cakes S2E13 Eating.png|Nomming imminent! Pumpkin Cake getting something S2E13.png|Getting something, hold on. Pumpkin Cake eating tablecloth S2E13.png|That's not lunch, Pumpkin. Pinkie Pie well not that S2E13.png|This is yum. We eat food, not tablecloths S02E13.png|No eating the tablecloth, Pumpkin... Pinkie Pie you eat food S2E13.png|What a cute face Pumpkin Cake is making and Pound Cake is smiling. Pinkie Pie being serious S2E13.png|Pound Cake is no longer smiling anymore. Pumpkin Cake crying S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake crying and Pound Cake looking mad. Pound Cake mad S2E13.png|I'm just mad! Pound Cake havoc incoming S2E13.png|Havoc incoming. Pound Cake smash! S2E13.png|Smash! Pound Cake still mad S2E13.png|Still mad!! Pound Cake going to cry S2E13.png|Now I'm going to cry! Pinkie Pie lookie here S2E13.png|Look at you? Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png|Oh look, they stopped crying. Pound & Pumpkin Cake blank expressions S2E13.png|??? Pound & Pumpkin Cake loving it S2E13.png|We love it! Pinkie Pie all ready S2E13.png|All ready? Baby Cakes S2E13 About to run off.png|Its not playtime yet. Pinkie Pie chasing Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|You can't catch me! Pinkie Pie wait get Pound Cake S2E13.png|You won't catch me too! Pumpkin Cake spots yummy towel S2E13.png|Hey this looks yummy! Pumpkin Cake eating a towel S2E13.png|Pumpkin: the eternally hungry foal. Twins hiding in medicine cabinet S2E13.png|How the... Pound & Pumpkin Cake we're running S2E13.png|You can't catch us Pinkie! Pinkie Pie got ya! S2E13.png|They just go caught. Pound & Pumpkin Cake she got us S2E13.png|She got us. Pinkie Pie you're going in S2E13.png|She's gonna put us in! Pinkie Pie I win! S2E13.png|We're in and she's winning! Pinkie Pie not anymore S2E13.png|WAH! Pound & Pumpkin Cake really crying S2E13.png|WAH!! Pound & Pumpkin Cake ooh bubbles S2E13.png|Are those...bubbles? Pound & Pumpkin Cake more bubbles please S2E13.png|We want more bubbles! Pumpkin Cake getting a close up S2E13.png|Pumpking Cake having a close up with a bubble. Pumpkin Cake delighted S2E13.png|Delighted to say the least. Pound & Pumpkin Cake bubble is gone S2E13.png|Uh oh... Pound & Pumpkin Cake not a good sign S2E13.png|Generally not a good sign. Pound & Pumpkin Cake more crying S2E13.png|More crying! Pinkie Pie things getting bad S2E13.png|Things are getting worse for Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie with rubber ducky S2E13.png|Open your eyes you cute foals! Pound & Pumpkin Cake what's that S2E13.png|What's this? Playing with a rubber duck S2E13.png|The foals like the ducky. Pinkie Pie have this S2E13.png|We're getting too much stuff. Pound & Pumpkin Cake you're kidding right S2E13.png|You're kidding right? Pound & Pumpkin Cake bad sign incoming S2E13.png|Another bad sign incoming. Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png|Not a wise idea, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie plan failed S2E13.png|Crying for whatever number of times they've been crying. Pound Cake breaks faucet S2E13.png|Yes Pound Cake, yes. Pound that faucet. Pinkie Pie don't make me S2E13.png|What? Pound & Pumpkin Cake we don't care! S2E13.png|We don't care! Pound & Pumpkin Cake what happened S2E13.png|Dannnnnnnnnnnnng. Pound & Pumpkin Cake happy! S2E13.png|Happy!! Pound & Pumpkin Cake wee fun S2E13.png|Just having a wee bit of fun here. Pinkie Pie being stealthy S2E13.png|Still having fun. Pound & Pumpkin Cake they know S2E13.png|We know Pinkie is coming. Pound Cake laughing S2E13.png|Laughing! Pound & Pumpkin Cake get us! S2E13.png|Come and get us! Pound Cake looking out S2E13.png|Looking out for Pinkie Pie. Pumpkin Cake giggling S2E13.png|Giggle, giggle, she won't find us. Pinkie Pie right there S2E13.png|Yes sister she won't find us. Pumpkin Cake she found us S2E13.png|She found us. Pinkie Pie small growl S2E13.png|Oh this ain't good. Pinkie Pie get over here S2E13.png|She got me! Pound & Pumpkin Cake is it over S2E13.png|Is it over? Pound & Pumpkin Cake there's nothing S2E13.png|No cutie marks yet, I'm afraid. Pinkie Pie in diapers S2E13.png|That's just embarrassing. Pinkie Pie she lost S2E13.png|Hahaha we win! Pound Cake jumping in crib S2E13.png|Pound Cake jumping in his crib. Pumpkin chomps chicken S2E13.png|��! Pumpkin Cake with chicken S2E13.png|A happy Pumpkin Cake. Pinkie Pie Pound Cake S2E13.png|Pound Cake with a faint smile. Pinkie Pie is a crib S2E13.png|Now the smile is gone. Pinkie Pie on occasion S2E13.png|Lowering his head a bit. Pound Cake listening to scolding S2E13.png|Talk about a scolding. Pinkie Pie delivering final word S2E13.png|Getting the final word. Pound Cake okay S2E13.png|You win Pinkie. Pumpkin Cake happy enough S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake looks happy enough. Pinkie Pie listen now! S2E13.png|Getting the serious eyes. Pumpkin Cake drops toy S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake drops the toy. Pumpkin Cake bit surprised S2E13.png|Pumpkin Cake looks surprised. Pinkie Pie now you two S2E13.png|Pay attention you two. Pound & Pumpkin Cake we heard S2E13.png|We heard you the first time. Sleeping Baby Cakes S2E13.png|Sleeping... That's so cute. Pinkie Pie placing blanket S2E13.png|The twins getting covered. Pinkie kisses Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|�� Pinkie kisses Pound Cake S2E13.png|�� Pinkie Pie sleep tight S2E13.png|Adorable snoring. Pumpkin Cake with toy chicken S2E13.png|Hello! Pinkie Pie setting her down S2E13.png|Pumpkin just looks adorable! Pinkie Pie not sure S2E13.png|Boo. Pinkie Pie all right S2E13.png|I'm still here. Pumpkin Cake hey what's up S2E13.png|Hey what's up! Pumpkin Cake and her chicken S2E13.png|Pumpkin sure loves to chew on her toys. Pound Cake on ceiling S2E13.png|Hey down there! Pound Cake oh yes S2E13.png|Why yes I can fly, you're an Earth pony and I'm a Pegasus. Pinkie Pie get down here S2E13.png|Nice try. Pinkie Pie get you S2E13.png|Oh try again. Pinkie Pie young colt S2E13.png|I'm waiting. Pound Cake I win S2E13.png|I win. Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png|" Nam nam nam" Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png|"Nam nam" Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png|"Nam' Pumpkin Cake eating a turtle plushie S2E13.png|Anything's a choking hazard for Pumpkin Cake. Pound and Pumpkin Cake looking at Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|We have to cheer up Pinkie, brother. Pound and Pumpkin Cake about to cover themselves with flour S2E13.png|Ready to pour themselves in flour, in an attempt to cheer up Pinkie. Pound and Pumpkin Cake covered in flour S2E13.png|Flour Puff Babies! Sleeping twins S2E13.png|Awwh, how cute, sleeping at last. �� Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png|Scooby stack. Pound Cake 'Pinkie!' S2E13.png|"Pinkie.." Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png|"...Pie." A Friend in Deed Skeptical twins S2E18.png|These babies are not amused.... Twins Giggle S02E18.png|....now they are. Ponyville Confidential The Cakes S2E23.png|The kids don't want the parents to break up. Season three Magic Duel Trixie City Hall S3E5.png|Pumpkin Cake on the candy chair with parents. Category:Character gallery pages